Various forms of tools have been heretofore provided for engaging, lifting and placing firewood logs in proper position within fireplaces. In addition, other forms of tools for engaging and assisting in proper placement of solid fuel components have also been used heretofore. However, tools for handling and lengthwise feeding logwood sections into a wood stove firebox have not been heretofore provided. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool which will enable a person to engage, support and lengthwise feed logwood sections into a wood stove firebox.
Examples of various tools for engaging and lifting cylindrically shaped and other objects and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,021,290, 1,526,517, 1,853,899 and 3,156,444.